


This is my BDSM dungeon

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Bepo, POV Outsider, Post-Marineford, Pre-Relationship, Zou - Freeform, day 5 - another time another place, drug induced proposals, even more fluff now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: After the war at Marineford, the Hearts barely got a away. Finally, they are about to arrive at Amazon Lily but the Captain seems a little too busy chatting with his deathly injured patient to care about the news.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu 2020 Day 5: Another time, another place**

Bepo wasn’t entirely sure how but by following the Pirate Empress’ ship, the Polar Tang was successfully making its way through the calm belt without much trouble. After the crazy, restless few days when the captain had made the crew sail to Marineford to assist in the war, followed by the mad dash away from Admiral Aokiji and the entire navy, Amazon Lilly was finally within sight and the mink was more than happy to let his captain know. All of them sorely needed a break but Law more so than anyone.

Hopefully, the Amazons had good enough doctors and medical equipment that would allow Law to leave his patients’ sides for long enough to actually sleep for more than two hours at a time. Bepo was really worried about his captain’s health; him not getting enough sleep was nothing new but he needed to at least relax and worry about his  _ own  _ body for a change once in a while.

After checking on the recovery room where the Knight of the Sea was sleeping alone, Bepo made his way towards the operation room where Straw Hat Luffy was still connected to all the machines that had kept him alive before he stabilized. It was basically a miracle he survived—all thanks to the Captain’s skill and his devil fruit—but he was not out of danger yet and that was why Law tended to spend most of his days with him, keeping an eye on his vitals and changing the IV drips as needed, making sure he was there in case something went wrong all of a sudden.

It was honestly a bit out of character for Law. Bepo understood Straw Hat Luffy was still in a bad condition and that Law’s pride as a surgeon was on the line, but he had never seen him quite  _ this _ dedicated to saving someone’s life. He wondered whether there was more to them going to Marineford than Law’s claim of ‘I just felt like it.’ Maybe he had come up some plan where Straw Hat could play a part? But well, it wasn’t like Law would tell him even if he asked and Bepo didn’t mind; after all, the Captain was  _ always  _ planning something and he knew what he was doing—most of the time at least—and Bepo knew he could trust his best friend. He would tell the crew when he thought the time was right.

Arriving at the door to the OR, Bepo was about to knock when a voice from inside the room carried over to him, “Where am I?” Bepo didn’t recognize the slightly slurred and muffled voice so it must have been Straw Hat. It was unbelievable that he was already awake.

Law replied only a second later, his tone as flat as ever, “This is only the fourth time I’m telling you this but this is my BDSM dungeon.”

Bepo froze, his paw that was getting ready to knock falling back down to his side. Law was _joking around_ _with a patient._ He almost couldn’t believe his ears. It was normal for Law to throw sarcastic remarks left and right but not _jokes,_ especially not with people who he didn’t consider close friends. Bepo knew eavesdropping wasn’t exactly a good practice, but he couldn’t just walk in _now_ and he couldn’t just walk away either. He did still have to let the captain know they’d be arriving at the island soon. Plus… he felt bad about it but he also couldn’t help himself. It was too rare an opportunity to witness Law this relaxed, if through closed doors, and Bepo wasn’t about to let it slip right through his paws.

“Sounds nice,” Straw Hat replied after a short moment and Bepo could practically hear the carefree smile on his face. The mink hoped Straw Hat was so happy because he didn’t know what ‘BDSM dungeon’ meant or because of the cocktail of painkillers he was most certainly on and  _ not  _ because he genuinely thought those places were fun. Bepo really,  _ really _ wouldn’t need to know  _ that  _ about the young Supernova.

“Very nice. Now don’t move,” Law ordered just before calling forth a room.

Bepo heard Straw Hat gasp loudly. “This is so cool, is that a lung? Can I hold it?”

Law chuckled and Bepo’s eyes widened. Law never got this comfortable this fast with  _ anyone.  _ Just what kind of magic did Straw Hat pull? “I literally just put it back together so no. For the fifth time,” Law refused, his voice sounding lighter than Bepo had heard it since they had arrived at Sabaody.

“Okay.” The other pirate agreed a lot easier than Bepo would have expected, judging from what he had heard about Straw Hat Luffy’s personality. “Hey, you’re really pretty. When I become the Pirate King, I’ll make you my Pirate Queen.”

Bepo did a double take. Did Straw Hat really just say that? Did he really just ask—or more like declare—Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, to be his Pirate  _ Queen?  _ Bepo couldn’t help but wonder whether the the two had ever even  _ talked  _ to each other properly without Navy at their backs or without one of them out of his mind after almost dying.

Only a moment later, Law started laughing. It was a full out, unrestrained laughter, one that Bepo hadn’t heard in  _ years  _ and he could only guess that Law only let his defenses down like that because he was sure Straw Hat wouldn’t remember. But even if that were the case, Bepo was happy. Happy that his friend could let go for a bit, could relax with someone to this extent. For years now, it felt like Law was being restrained by something, some invisible chains which prevented him from moving and acting freely; always on guard. Bepo could guess what it was and he couldn’t blame him for it, but he still wished his captain was able to forget the weight of his revenge and laugh easily like this more often.

There was a warm feeling spreading through Bepo’s chest as he listened to Law’s laughter die down until Law finally replied after a while, his voice still light and full of amusement, “Another time, another place, Straw Hat-ya. Try asking me again when you’re not lying cut open on my operating table, high as all fuck on meds.”

“Fine,” Straw Hat said, his voice sounding sulky. “Can I at least kiss you?”

A beat of silence passed, and Bepo thought this was when Law would decide he had had enough fun and knock Straw Hat out but instead, he actually chuckled before responding, “Why not, I’m going to be your Pirate Queen anyway, right?”

Oh. God.

Law didn’t just kiss people. He didn’t even  _ flirt _ with people, no matter how many people had tried over the years—something Penguin and Shachi complained about because apparently, not flirting back with human women was a crime or something. Maybe Bepo would understand if they were bears but Law was human and he certainly didn’t understand either. And so, if he actually agreed to kiss someone, someone who he had specifically decided to go out of his way to save from the middle of the largest war with the Navy in over 20 years… it could only mean one thing.

Trafalgar Law had a crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Navigating his way around the clearing without waking anyone up was hard for the large polar bear. After the feast Master Nekomamushi had declared in thanks for the pirates’ help, everyone just fell asleep exactly where they were and with most of the minks sleeping in one big cuddle pile, it was almost impossible not to step on anyone. Bepo silently congratulated himself when he finally got out before he turned his attention back to looking around the surrounding area in search of his captain.

They had been sleeping in their usual arrangement with Law using Bepo as a pillow until only a few minutes earlier when the mink got woken up by the comfortable weight disappearing. When he opened his eyes, he could see Law getting up and walking away somewhere, Bepo deciding to go after him only a moment later as he suspected the man hadn’t slept a wink the whole night _again._ He wanted to make sure his best friend was alright. Now if only he could see where he had disappeared to.

Suddenly, bright light from one of the houses a little ways off drew Bepo’s attention and upon recognizing Law’s figure disappearing inside, Bepo quickly followed him there. As he quietly walked through the hallway, he strained his ears to figure out where exactly Law went until he nearly jumped out of his fur when a loud crash resounded through the building.

“I’m not stealing food, I swear!” came a cry only a second later and Bepo placed the voice as Straw Hat. A beat of silence passed before the pirate spoke again, this time significantly quieter, “Oh, it’s just you, Torao. Were you hungry, too? Want some pie?”

Law’s quiet chuckle followed the question, accompanied by the sound of a chair being pulled out and Bepo could only assume his captain had sat down at the table with the food thief. “No, thanks,” Law finally replied, traces of amusement still in his voice.

Straw Hat hummed as if deep in thought before announcing, “Okay, more for me then!”

“Sure,” Law agreed. “But you do realize this is the food you should have been taking with you tomorrow, right?”

Bepo wondered whether he shouldn’t just walk away now that he knew his captain had company but something in Law’s voice stopped him. It was like he was worried about something while trying very hard not to show it. It would probably fool most people but Bepo knew the surgeon for over ten years at this point and he knew what to look for in his voice. Maybe he should wait until Law got whatever he came for and _then_ make sure he was alright.

“Torao, what’s wrong?” Straw Hat asked suddenly and Bepo’s eyes widened. He honestly didn’t think the young pirate would notice, or dare to ask. Although now that he thought about it, it never really seemed like Straw Hat was the type to mince his words; more like he was the type to say exactly what he was thinking, right when he was thinking it, without an ounce of care.

Law let out a tired sigh and answered him only a moment later, “I just can’t imagine you crashing one of Big Mom’s tea parties going as well as you think.”

“I’m not going to crash the party. I’m only going to go in, grab Sanji, and get out,” Straw Hat pointed out and Bepo had to stop the snort from leaving his mouth. Even he could tell Straw Hat was incapable of laying low for longer than five minutes and he had been around him for a grand total of one night—if he didn’t count the short time after the war two years ago, which Straw Hat spent either unconscious or delirious anyway.

“Because you did so well not attracting attention to yourself on Dressrosa,” Law noted, but somehow, he sounded more amused than annoyed, making Straw Hat laugh loudly.

Bepo wondered what had happened during the time Law and the crew had been separated or what kind of magic Straw Hat had pulled. As far as Bepo knew, ruining Law’s plans was a quick way to incur his wrath, not… _fondness._ Bepo couldn’t help but remember how Law had acted with Straw Hat two years ago. Could it be…Could it be Law still wasn’t over his crush? It seemed hard to believe but it _would_ explain the way Law had kept stealing glances at the other pirate yesterday, as well as the fact that Law didn’t dismember him when Straw Hat had grabbed his arm to drag him inside Master Nekomamushi’s residence after Law had introduced—or _failed to_ introduce—the crew to him. Or how unusually relaxed he looked every time the rubber man had draped himself over Law’s shoulders during the feast.

On second thought, maybe it wasn’t so hard to believe, after all.

The mink wasn’t sure what to think about that. Was he even right? He thought that maybe he would be able to tell more if he could see them so he slowly inched forward towards the open door where their voices were coming from, then crouching down to peek inside carefully.

The two of them were at the kitchen table, a half-eaten pie sitting in front of Straw Hat as he sat with his legs crossed on his chair, eating without care. Law was next to him, looking at the other pirate with a look on his face that Bepo had never seen before. There was something impossibly gentle, yet _worried_ in his eyes, something that Bepo had trouble deciphering.

Law sighed heavily before speaking up again, his voice quiet and… _soft,_ “Just come back, alright?”

Bepo could then only watch as his captain slowly raised one of his hands to run through Straw Hat’s hair. The gesture seemed so familiar, so intimate, and suddenly, Bepo felt very uncomfortable spying on them like this. It didn’t feel like a moment that was meant to be shared with anyone but the two of them. Bepo couldn’t help but wonder whether there was something that his best friend neglected to tell him, something beyond a simple alliance or a little crush.

“I’m gonna be the Pirate King. And I’m going to make you my Pirate Queen. Of course I’m coming back,” he replied, and although he was facing away from Bepo, the bear could just picture the earnest, serious expression on his face.

It was so ridiculous that Bepo had to catch himself to not fall over in shock. Not only did he just declare the exact same thing he did two years ago, this time he was actually in his right mind when he said it. And he sounded every bit as serious about it as he did back then. Bepo wondered whether he actually remembered the conversation inside the Tang's OR or just came to exactly the same conclusion while sane.

Law didn’t even say anything to that; he only laughed and shook his head. Then, the soft expression was back on his face, a small smile on his lips as he let his hand slide through Straw Hat’s hair down to hi nape before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Straw Hat’s own.

As Bepo stared with wide eyes and open mouth while the two of them kissed slowly, their touches gentle and seeming almost innocent, only full of unspoken words that even _Bepo_ could feel, the mink was hit by the reality of the situation. 

He was glad he couldn’t blush.

And yeah, he seriously should have been there for _this._

Carefully backing away and out of the house, Bepo thought to himself how happy he was for his captain. He deserved some happiness after everything that he had gone through and if Straw Hat could give that to him, Bepo was all for this relationship—as long as the other pirate didn’t die within the next two weeks, at least.

He still wasn’t sure about the whole ‘Pirate Queen’ thing, as he didn’t think human males could become queens. But well, he was a bear so what did he know? Although, he did have a feeling it would probably be best if he kept it to himself and made sure Penguin and Shachi never got wind of _this_ particular piece of information. Whether it was possible or not, he was pretty sure Law wouldn’t appreciate being called a Pirate Queen by anyone other than Straw Hat and Bepo knew that those two would never pass up an opportunity to tease the captain about it.

And even though Bepo knew _he_ would be able to get away with knowing about it without getting killed, he didn’t want to be responsible for Penguin and Shachi getting tossed off of Zunesha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote something that I said I would. For the second time. These adorable boys are working actual miracles. _Miracles._
> 
> ~~Although I _did_ write this instead of the fic that I _should_ have been writing. Whoops? xD~~

**Author's Note:**

> Law's going to be the prettiest, sexiest, _rudest_ Pirate Queen and we are going to love him for it.
> 
> I wanted to add a scene that happens maybe after Zou or something but I couldn't make it work :( I'll see if I can add a little extra or something later once this event is done.. hmmmm...


End file.
